digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:The Epic of Gallantmon
The Epic of Gallantmon PROLOGUE: In Which Gallantmon Embarks On His Quest "Young and old, gather 'round! A tale will be told. Excitement will abound! For tonight or today, whatever time it may, You'll hear of the greatest knight ever found!" Our story begins on one cloudy day, A young girl goes online to play. A game begins, a player is picked, She had fun as butts were kicked. Guilmon, her partner, once a lizard small, Became Gallantmon, and foes did fall. All this happened within a month or two, Finishing quests and gaining items new, Crest of Hope in hand, they were quite a team, Dominating. But Hope's light did not gleam. One day, Greg, her boyfriend did post, That Lauren did die. He missed her the most. People came to mourn, then time did pass, But Gallantmon noticed inactivity en masse. "Where is my Tamer?" asked the gallant knight, "Where is R0ckyR0ad? Where is she tonight?" "Have you not heard?" said a voice from above, "You're partner is dead. She now soars with the Dove, the Lamb, the Lion, and all such names. According to her friend, it is a man that he blames." The white knight looked up, fury building within, hearing sorrowful news that could drive a man to sin. A light did shine, Seraphimon appeared, Seraphimon was honest. It confirmed what he feared, For no angel worth its salt, Could lie or be at fault. "If you of all sorts did tell me so, Then I mourn my loss. This is pain I shouldn't know!" Said Gallantmon with unequaled wrath, "Who did this?! It will be a bloodbath." "A man who had died," said the seraph, "Exacting revenge will be tough." "Can she be brought back?!" asked the gallant knight, "She was my friend!" The angel then said with some delight, "Head to the place of seven towers, Where many die in a matter of hours. A knight as strong as you needn't worry, But your friend's sake, you'll need to hurry. Defeat the Seven Great Demon Lords to win the day. They committed atrocities, so make them pay. Once all seven have fallen, the angels will be impressed. Now go, lest you be hard-pressed." Gallantmon, with Grani, his noble steed, Was given a map. He had what he'd need. To the Dark Area he did go. If he'd survive, only fate would know. CHAPTER ONE: Barbamon's Nature Spirits Part 1 "The Dark Area, the land of creatures, With wicked hearts and ugly features, Holds nothing back. And monsters do attack, On orders of Barbamon, the greediest of teachers." Gallantmon: (Gallantmon flies using Grani across a dark expanse. Seraphimon is flying beside him.) So this is the Dark Area? I haven't been to such a place before. Seraphimon: Expect to see many horrors, sir knight, for in this place, only the gallant survive. Gallantmon: Then I guess I'll be just fine. Which place is safest to land in? I wish to enter stealthily. Seraphimon: To land anywhere else is to signify the existence of a death wish. Only the desert of Barbamon will be a fruitful place to start your journey. My ally, Ophanimon, will guide you while you're there, for she knows the way to Barbamon well. Gallantmon: Thank you, seraph. But in which direction is the desert? The darkness obscures the way, and this map only shows the way to the Dark Area. Seraphimon: It is north by northeast from here, sir knight. Now go! You have a long journey ahead of you. (Seraphimon leaves Gallantmon and Grani.) Gallantmon: I only hope I can bring her back to me. She and I were inseperable back then. (The scene switches to a dark tower surrounded by sand. Deep within the tower, a dark figure watches Gallantmon via a magic cauldron.) ???: Well then. I hadn't expected company. Has Beelzemon gotten in trouble again, I wonder? Maybe I can take his tower once the knight is done with him. (A BlackWereGarurumon enter the dark throne room.) What is it?! Speak, canine! BlackWereGarurumon: Our scouts have discovered an intruder, Lord Barbamon. Gallantmon approaches. Barbamon: (Barbamon exits the shadows.) So he is heading here? Peculiar. I hadn't done anything to get the attention of a Royal Knight. Find him and destroy him. I want his lance and shield. They should fetch quite a pretty penny. BlackWereGarurumon: Understood. (BlackWereGarurumon leaves the throne room.) Barbamon: Gallantmon. What do you want? Hehehehehe. This should be quite amusing...